Two Worlds Two Blades
by KenpachiYachiru
Summary: This is my first story am a beginner writer always welcome too give some new tips this story is about 2 girls in the bleach world i hope you enjoy it


**Title: Two Worlds Two blades **

**Chapter 1 Divided in 2 **

It was a normal morning in the human world for the twin girls named Minaro and Sumari on Karakura high.

Minaro and Sumari are both 14 years old and have blond hair they both look like each other there only difference from there looks is the eye color Minaro has a beautiful sea like blue eye color and Sumari has a dark like black/brown eye color.

The rest of their looks is just your average girl they have both blond hair, but Minaro prefers to put her hair in a ponytail and Sumari prefers to let her hair hang just below the shoulders.

It was 8 o clock in the morning when Sumari and Minaro both decided too eat early and go too school early because it was a long walk. Before they arrived at karakura high they also wanted too talk too their friends and learn for a history test, but because they were both called genius they didn't need to learn hard for such a test.

"Hey Minaro do you want too go too the ice-cream shop after school?" Minaro asked Sumari whispering.

"Why do you ask Minaro you know we should be studying" Sumari said out loud.

"Ah come on don' be such a baby i heard there are cute boys there after school" Minaro said with a happy face.

"Oh so that is the reason you want too go there" An angry Sumari said.

"Yes please i promise we will only stay there for a couple of minutes ok ?" Minaro asked.

"Fine but on 1 condition, and that is right after we leave for home so you have too do your homework !" Sumari commanding Minaro.

"Ok i will do that i promise you Sumari" Minaro said cheering and rushed out of the door.

"Hey wait up Minaro, boy she sure is a handful like always guess i will get ready too, boy she forgot her lunch again" Sumari said while giving a long deep sigh.

"Hey wait up Minaro you forgot your lunch again" Sumari screamed while running.

"Ah shit not again thank you Sumari for taking it with you again" Minaro said with a down face.

"Hey sis how come i always forget too take my lunch with me ?" Minaro asked Sumari

"Well the only thing i can think up is, because you think at boys all the time" Sumari said while laughing.

"I can't help it boys are cute, you should look for a guy too Sumari ?" Said Minaro with a shy face.

"Hey Minaro isn't that the boy who has a crush on you ?" Sumari said to Minaro.

"Ah please hide me sis don't let him see me please" Minaro said it with a shy face .

"Why ? Don't you like him, i think he is actually cute and a good person for you" Sumari said it while teasing Minaro.

"Stop teasing sis i seriously mean it, i don't think he isn't cute but i am scared too talk too him" Minaro said while hiding behind Sumari.

"Do you even know his name Minaro ?" Sumari asked Minaro.

"Yeah i do have heard his name" Minaro said to Sumari.

"Well then go talk too him he isn't going too wait forever you know" Sumari insisted too Minaro.

"No i can't i am too shy for it, ah he is looking this way follow me" Minaro drags Sumari into the park en hides in the bushes.

"Hey Minaro let's try to hear what their talking about" Sumari said to Minaro.

"Ok we can at least do that" Minaro said.

"Hey Ichigo stop that you know if we do that we are going to be late for school" The boy said to Ichigo.

"Ah come on don't complain, i am sure Mizuiro can think of a good reason why we are late" Ichigo said to the boy.

"Shoot there coming this way lets go Sumari" Minaro said while running towards the school.

"Ah Minaro when are you ever going too wait for me don't always leave me behind" Sumari yelled at Minaro while chasing her.

"Hey isn't that the girl who likes you i am sure i have heard that from someone at our school" Ichigo said to the boy.

"Yeah now that you mention it i think she is yeah" The boy replied to Ichigo.

And just when they arrived before the school gates, someone was waiting for them. It is a tall person who is a bit odd and he has his hair covering one of his eye, he is very big in the width because of his muscles which scared the girls, the man hardly said a word too the girls, just when the girls were about to take a another way just too get away from this person.

They heard the school bell and the mystery person just heard someone calling his name from the 4th floor of the school. So the mystery person ran off too that floor was just 1 floor above the floor where the girls were having class, but since they heard the school bell. They couldn't think a second about it longer because they had too hurry to their class, otherwise it would be their first time being late.

In the meantime while the girls run to the class, the sky suddenly opens up and a hollow appears from Hueco Mundo.

**to be continued !**


End file.
